A Roy and Riza Fanfiction
by starbuxx
Summary: A sweet fic of protectiveness ;D RoyxRiza Royai


FMA Roy x Riza Fanfic

It was one of those dimly lit, warm Central nights. A casual-clad Riza, a bag of groceries wrapped in her arm, was making her way home from the store. She sighed and looked up at the starry sky as she walked. The heels of her boots clicked rhythmically against the sidewalk. She looked down and sighed. Shopping took longer than she expected, and she was scolding herself in her mind for not leaving earlier. She shook her head silently to herself.

As she kept on her way, a streetlight overhead flickered for its last time, and burnt out. As she turned to look up and the sudden loss of light, a quick, hard hold came over her. A strong, meaty arm wrapped around her waist and the cool barrel of a pistol was pressed roughly into the side of her head.

"Hey, don't you know its dangerous for a lady to walk alone in the streets at night? There are bad people out here, miss, and you SURELY wouldn't want to get caught up in that kind of crowd…" A slow, deep chuckle emerged from the pit of his throat and escaped though crooked teeth.

"So just hand over that bag of yours and I'll surely-" His threat was silenced quickly when she whipped around and landed her elbow to his ear. The force of her blow knocked him back for a bit, his empty hand reaching toward the bloodied side of his head. "Wha- what the…." he stammered.

Before she could even reach for her own gun, he rushed at her, pinning her hard against the cool brick wall of the apartment behind them. His wide fingers dug into the fabric and flesh of her shoulders. She screamed, and he gripped tighter. With the pistol in his right hand, he raised it, and whipped her with it against the side of her head. Blood started dripping from her hairline, down over her eye. Fast.

But before the initial pain of that blow even set in, he hit her again. This time, the pistol-clad hand jabbed her in the stomach hard. She fell to the floor in wide-eyed agony, gasping and choking. She herd him cock the gun. 'I'm going to die.' she thought quickly. But her body reacted with strength as she landed her fist into the brute's groin. The blow was so forceful that it knocked him onto the ground, the pistol free beside him. He whimpered and cursed in pain.

Riza clawed at the brick wall and pulled herself up, one arm around her stomach. She made her way to the gun before he even had the composure to reach for it himself. "You… bastard…" she panted, wiping the blood from her eyes with her sleeve. With that said, she aimed the pistol at the man's right thigh.

And fired.

Roy sat at his desk casually. He skimmed through his paperwork, shuffling, organizing, signing the dotted lines. After a while of mindless "labor," he looked around his office. The empty desk to the front-left of him made him wonder. He checked his date book, calendar, and note pad. According to each source, Hawkeye didn't have today off. And it was rather unlike her to be late or even skip work.

Falman casually walked in. The files under his arm made Roy roll his eyes in disgust. Usually, his favorite lieutenant would be there along with him, forging his signature to quicken the pace a little.

"Falman…" Roy started, musingly. "have you seen the Lieutenant today?" he said as he toyed with a pen on his desk with one finger. Falman placed a hand to his chin, analyzing every step he took today. Roy rolled his eyes again. "Today, Falman?" he insisted impatiently.

"Oh." Falman sounded surprised as he returned to the real world. "No." he said, before plopping the files on Roy's desk and walking out. "Some help he is…" he huffed to himself.

Shortly after, Breda made his way in, and to Roy's delight, he came in paper-free. He asked Breda the same question he had asked Falman just moments ago.

"Yeah I've seen her. You didn't know? She's in the hospital." he said casually, twirling a toothpick in his mouth. Roy's eyes widened. He hadn't herd of this. "Why wasn't I informed?" he demanded, standing up.

The doctors in the hall could hardly keep Roy out of the hospital room where Riza was staying. He barged through the door noisily, to the doctors dismay and displeasure. The sight of her made him weak.

Riza was sitting up on the side of the hospital bed, in a white medical gown. Her feet dangled inches from the ground. Dried blood was smeared all on the left side of her face, and her bangs were soaked in the burgundy liquid. Bruises were visible from her collar bones to her arms, on wither side of her body. When she saw him barge in, she gasped. She straightened herself up, but still looked down.

He rushed toward her. "Riza! Oh… what happened to you? Are you all right?" he asked hurriedly. He rested a hand on her shoulder as the other picked up her face by her chin. She resisted, swatting his hands from her. "Riza… Please. Let me see…" he took her face gently in his hand again, and this time she didn't resist. Her eyes met his for the first time that day. "Oh… Riza…" he whispered, brushing her hair out of her eyes, seeing the wounds underneath, still coated in dried- and wet- blood.

He shook his head . "What happened to you?" he asked, taking a seat in front of her on a stool. She looked down and away for a moment, closing her eyes. "It was last night…" she started. "I was walking home, and this… man…. He came up behind me. He had a gun, and we fought. I shot him before he could kill me, but I was so dizzy from the blood loss… we had both collapsed there. Luckily, someone came by and saw us." she trailed on.

"I got here only a few hours ago," she said, finally looking up at him. Roy rested his face in his hand, rubbing his head. "And where is this guy right now?" he asked. Anger added venom to his question.

Riza shuffled a bit on the bed, and the doctors all looked at each other. He gave them a moment, but no one answered. "Well?" he persisted. A spectacled doctor with brown hair summoned the courage to tell the pissed-off colonel. "The room over…" "What the hell!" he started, standing up now. "You put my lieutenant's potential murderer in the room next to her?" he was livid. He turned back to Riza, who looked uncomfortable with all the yelling. Her hand was at her head; the palm of it was pressed to the gash.

He sighed. "I'll be back…" he told her. She nodded. He then turned back to the doctors. "You better take care of her…" and walked out.

Roy had to practically fight the guards of the neighboring room to let him in. But when he started to pull on his gloves, they gladly stepped out of the way. He walked in, chest tight with anger. "You bastard…." he muttered with venom. The man in the bed had a bandage over his ear as well as a bulky dressing over his whole upper leg. He was clenching his teeth and writhing in pain. "Who do you think you are… you almost killed an innocent woman… you almost killed MY lieutenant." she said, walking closer. The robber's eyes widened in amusement. "I regret not doing so." he said weakly, with a grin. Roy landed a solid punch to the man's face. His head whipped back the other direction. Before the man could turn his head back, Roy was gone.

It was later in the day when Roy returned to Riza's hospital room. He had failed to retain his composure after punching her attempted murderer, and he didn't want her to see him so mad. When he entered the room, she was already standing, cleaned up, bandaged, and dressed. She turned around. "Oh. Good evening, Colonel." She was in jeans, a tank top, and a tan jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Her face was clean of all traces of blood, but a thick white bandage was wrapped around her head.

"Where are you going-" he started, then noticed something. "Hey, what happened here." he started, walking closer. "What happened to your stomach?" he said, looking her in the eye. "Oh, they didn't tell you?" she said quietly. His expression told her that nobody did. She sighed. "After he hit me with the gun here," she pointed to the bandage on her head. "he hit me again with it in the stomach." her hand drifted to it. "It left a lot of gashes and bruising…" she said quietly.

He shook his head and clenched his teeth. She started talking before he could say anything. "But the injuries are minor so there is no need for me to stay here any longer. I was just going to head home before you came in."

He looked at her quizzically. "Are you serious?" he said sourly, raising an eyebrow. "You weren't seriously considering walking home alone… in this condition, were you?" She looked down and tugged at her arm. "Rizaaaa…." he moaned. "I'll drive you. Lets go."

Riza's steps were labored and heavy. One arm was clenched around her waist while the other held her bag. Roy was a few steps ahead of her. By the time they made it outdoors, just the sight of the steps made her dizzy. Roy turned around. The sight of her struggling just to walk made him feel weak. "Here…" he said. He took the bags out of her right hand and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, and his free arm around her waist. "Thank you, sir." she breathed, still in pain. He shook his head as they walked down the stairs, slowly, together.

Roy was now at his own apartment, sipping some sort of drink out of a thick glass. He had dropped Riza off over an hour ago, but she was still on his mind. He felt guilty for leaving her there alone. "She shouldn't have even left the hospital today." he muttered to himself, leaning back in his chair. 'It was too soon… and she's too damn stubborn." he said that last part with a smile.

An idea came over him. He emptied the remainder of his drink into the sink, grabbed his keys, and went off to his car.

Riza was lying down in her bed when she herd a noise. It had woken her up. She had fallen asleep almost instantaneously after entering her bedroom door.

She herd it again. Something like a door knob twisting, doors creaking. She silently reached for the pistol resting in her bedside drawer. She herd footsteps. Heavy, like a man's. She stood up, leaning on the wall for support. With a deep, silent breath, she made her way to her door, then out to the hall.

Roy had used the key she had given him a long time ago to open the door to her apartment. They had exchanged keys years ago in case of emergency. He tried to be as quiet as possible. Roy had felt guilty for leaving her alone in her condition, and had returned to check on her. He figured that Riza was probably resting, and it was best to go ahead and let himself in, instead of having to wake her and having her answer the door.

He silently crept into the house, trying not to make any noise. All the lights were off. He started making his way to the hall. The sound of a gun cocking broke the silence. Before he could even think 'Oh shit', he was slammed chest-first against the wall, with an arm wrapped tight around his shoulders and a gun to the back of his head. "Norizadomntshoot!" she yelled quickly, throwing his hands up in the air. As he did so, he flicked a light switch on by accident. Riza gasped. "Oh, colonel." she said calmly. "I apologize. I wasn't expecting you." she switched the gun's safety on and tucked the barrel of it into her pocket.

He laughed nervously. "Is that how the Hawkeye's welcome their guests?" he said in jest, and she smiled. "Only the ones who break in." she retorted. "What are you doing here, anyway, sir?"

"Oh yeah…" he started. "Well, I, umm… I felt guilty for leaving you here alone. Your wounds are still fresh and you're still in a lot of pain. I wanted to come in and check on you." he said, innocently.

"That's very kind of you sir," she said in a flattered tone of voice. Roy's attention was caught by her outfit, quite obviously, actually. She started to blush and tug at her blouse. She had changed into something more comfortable when she got home, right before falling into bed. She was in jeans, and a black dress shirt, left open and unbuttoned to keep the pesky fabric off her bandages. She wore a simple, black bra that was embellished slightly with lace detail. But the bandages around her stomach covered from just an inch above her jeans to a couple inches under her bra.

She blushed and quickly started tugging at her blouse to button it up a bit. She left the top few buttons open, though. Unbeknownst to her, it left some of her bra exposed. She shook the awkward silence off.

`"But I am doing quite fine." she continued.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you checked a mirror?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment, pissled. But when he saw his gaze on her head, she realized what he was referring to. She reached a hand up to the bandage. It felt drenched. When she looked at her fingers, they were coated in red. "Oh…" she whispered.

"'Oh,' indeed," he returned. He guided her by the small of her back. "Lets get those dressings changed, hmm?" he smiled.

He led her to the bathroom, where there as a first aid kit in the cabinet, full and ready. He gently removed the bloodied bandage from her forehead. She winced a little, but didn't make a sound. Roy sifted through the kit and found a simple gauze bandage that didn't have to be wrapped around the head, but merely taped on. Riza closed her eyes as he placed this one on. As he did, he examined her face. She wasn't swollen or puffy, just bruised and scratched along the side of her face. It didn't look too comfortable to have.

"Thank you." she whispered after opening her eyes. "What about your, umm…" he said, looking down. Though her blouse was open earlier, he didn't really get a look at her stomach's bandages. "Oh. Oh yeah…" she said, timidly and tenderly lifting up her shirt to see the bandage on her stomach just tinted with pink. "I think it should be okay." she said to reassure the both of them.

She exited the bathroom first, with him following. "Would you like anything to drink, sir?" she asked, heading for the kitchen, but he caught her gently by the hips with his fingers. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You need to be getting some rest." He said, redirecting her to the bedroom.

"Sir, I'm sure I-" he plopped her down on the bed. He made his way to the other side of it, sitting down in an armchair in the corner by a window. "And I'm going to make sure you get some rest, Riza." he smirked. She noticed that he was making himself comfortable for the night.

She smiled at him doubtfully. But the softness of the bed was inviting, and she laid down on top of all the covers and pulled a pillow under her head. She made sure to sleep on the right side of her head, where she was scathe-free. She ended up facing Roy, but it didn't daunt her. As soon as she laid her head down, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

He smiled. "I thought so…" he murmured to himself, resting his head on his hand. He watched her for a while. One side of her face rested lightly on the pillow; her arm was pulled loosely around it. From the angle he was at, the light of the moon illuminated the edges of her body, highlighting her curves.

"Were you scared?" he asked abruptly, breaking the silence. She opened her eyes. "No, sir." she couldn't let him think that she was going soft after not being involved in war for a few years. He shook his head, his hair brushing side to side. "Riza… the way you 'apprehended' me when I walked in… I think it shook you up, no?"

She shuffled in the bed a bit and closed her eyes. "I wasn't scared… at first." she whispered the last part. "I wasn't scared until he knocked me down with that last punch…" she buried her face into the pillow. "I was down. It hurt so much. I thought he was going to kill me." she choked. "I thought I was going to die."

A long silence came after. She immediately regretted admitting anything. "I wouldn't expect anything else, Hawkeye. We are all only human." with him simply saying that, and with a sight, she felt alleviated. Alleviated enough to sleep.

Roy woke up around two in the morning. Quiet moans and whimpers came from the bed in front of him. He stood up quietly and walked over, lowering himself onto her bed. She was squirming and gripping the pillow tightly until her knuckles turned white.

Roy figured that her pain medication had probably worn off by now. He didn't see her take it since he came over. He shook his head and laid down next to her, stroking her hair back gently. "Oh, Riza…"

Roy woke up first the next morning. The sun streamed in heartily, both brightening and warming the room. He was still laying in bed, facing Riza. His hand was resting on her side, carefully positioned above and away from the bruises.

He propped himself up on his elbow and stroked his hair back. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the small patch of red under the bandage on her head. He shook his head with a sad smile and lightly shook her arm.

"Riza. Riza…" he murmured. "Wake up, Riza. Your bandages are soaked again" She moaned and swatted his arm away. Roy chuckled. "Come on, Riza."

Riza reluctantly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and moaned a little. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I know, I know…"

"You aren't serious about going to work today, are you?" he said, raising his voice a little at her.

"Well, sir, I'm sure you haven't gotten any work done since the last day I was there. Besides, I'm feeling better." she said, shrugging her uniform coat on. She winced, closing her eyes for a second, before slipping her arms though completely. He rolled his eyes.

"You could hardly walk yesterday!" he said to her. She just kept her gaze on him.

"Your not going to stay here, are you?" "Nope." "…" "…" "Fine. I'll drive you."

Riza sat at her desk most of the day. She tried to move as little as possible. Even with the pain meds, her body throbbed with every heartbeat.

Roy headed to the door. "I'm going to go get lunch, Hawkeye. Are you coming, too?" he asked. "No sir, I think I'll be fine here." she said with stoicism. The last thing she wanted to do was to walk down the long corridors and longer staircases, when every step she took caused pain to radiate through her body. He paused at the door for a moment, but continued on.

He returned twenty minutes later with two meal trays in his hand. He balanced the two of them on his arm while he opened the large office doors. "I brought you back something to eat." he said, laying the tray down on her paperwork in front of her. She looked up at him, smiling slightly. He sat down on the opposite side of her desk, pulling up an armchair. They ate their meals in silence for a while. Riza merely picked at her food. The pain of her stomach removed all hunger from her. Roy noticed.

"Riza, are you feeling okay?" he asked, pushing his tray aside. "I'm okay…" she said, more quietly than usual. Roy stood up. "Riza stop being so damn stubborn." he said raising his voice a bit. "Your obviously in pain. I'll take you home." he said, reaching for his coat.

"Roy, please, I'm sure that-" "Riza. The doctor said 'bed rest.' Not work your ass off. I'll take care of everything here. Let me take you home."

Roy felt bad for snapping at her. 'She was being so difficult. Its so like her… but it had to be done. She needs to go home and get some rest.' he thought to himself as he walked to his car. He had returned to work after dropping her off at her apartment. The whole car ride was silent, not counting a small "Thank you" from her as she exited the car.

He decided to go over to her place and check up on her, he decided in his head. But it was really just to apologize to her for his rash behavior. 'That was no way to treat someone in her condition…' he thought to himself again, slamming his palm into his forehead.

As he pulled up to her apartment, he summoned up the gall to apologize to her. He rubbed his face with both hands slowly, then exited his car. He made his way up the stairs. Before he could even knock, he herd a blood-curdling crash and scream. His heart stopped and his blood caught on fire. He quickly pulled out the key she gave him and tried to get the shaking metal into the doorknob. His blood ran fast and sweat formed on his face.

As he fell into the doorway, another scream rang out. It was obviously a woman's. Right after, he herd a thud on the floor. Roy ran like hell toward her room, charging at the door shoulder-first to bust it open. His teeth were clenched and fists balled at the sight in her room.

The man from the hospital room Had Riza's throat wrapped in his large hands. Her eyes were closed, and her arms hung helplessly by her sides. "You bastard! Let her go!" He yelled, walking into the room. The man turned his head and smirked, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "As you wish." He released both hands and let her drop to the floor carelessly.

Roy growled in anger. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he roared, drawing nearer to the man. "Hey, I know you.. You're that guy from the hospital." he laughed deeply. "I guess

I'll take care of two problems today-" he was silenced with a swift punch to his chin from Roy's gloved hand. The man stumbled back, but caught himself. But Roy was still going at him, landing alternate blows to the man's face.

Roy glanced quickly at Riza. Blood stained the floor around her. He was distracted long enough for the man to land his meaty fist against Roy's cheek. He felt the heat of the room, but the heat of his anger was stronger. He pinned the man down with another blow to his head. "What did you do to her?" he yelled, grabbing the man by the collar of his coat. The man tilted his head and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Roy smacked him quick and hard across his face. "I got her where it hurts… I got her good." He laughed. "I twisted my fingers into her stomach. Hard." he threw his head back and smiled a bloody-toothed smile. "You should of herd her scream."

Roy was beyond livid. With a final blow to the head, he knocked the man on the floor out cold. "That should hold you for a while." he said, standing up, ducting off his gloved hands on each other. He quickly rushed to Riza's side.

"Riza, Riza. Hey. Wake up Riza!" He said, taking her into his arms. He noticed that her tank top and shorts were wet with blood from her stomach. "Riza…" he whispered to her, pulling her head towards his. A weak moan escaped her lips, then a gasp. "Ohh.." she moaned. "Riza!" he exclaimed. "Thank God you're awake! Are you okay?"

She writhed weakly in his arms. "I'm sorry." she barely whispered. He was shocked. Puzzled. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" She rolled her head to the side. "I couldn't.. fight him off. He came in so quick, I-" "Shh no Riza…" he coddled. "No you were in to much pain anyway. You couldn't have. Don't worry…" he drew her into his chest. She wrapped her shaking arms weakly around his back.

The military quickly came and picked up the culprit. They claimed that he escaped during a lapse of schedule and shift changing. Roy would be sure to yell at them after the weekend was over. And he made sure to tell them to take him directly to the jail.

Riza elected not to go to the hospital. Roy decided to tend to her after the personnel left.

She still felt weak. He lifted her onto the counter in the bathroom. One of his hands rested on her leg while the other rolled up her shirt. Her eyes were shut tight with pain. "I know." he murmured into her ear, pressing is lips to her hair. "Its okay." she breathed. She had removed the bandages when she had gotten home earlier that day, so the bloody mess of an injury was exposed. Roy shook his head and cleaned her off, wiping off all the blood and re-wrapping her wounds.

"Thank you" she said sleepily. Roy knew the blood loss made her tired. He went to lower her to the floor, but she could hardly keep herself up and started to collapse. He caught her just in time. "Oh, Riza… What am I going to do with you?" he said with a hint of jest.

He picked her up and carried her off to her bed. Her eyes were already shut and her arms were around his neck loosely. He chuckled at her. He had never seen her so… well, there isn't really a word to describe how she was now. Soft, vulnerable, different…

He laid her down in the bed, under the covers. He sat down next to her, stroking her hair. He bent down, hesitated for a moment, then kissed her on her forehead. She rolled her head on the pillow, eyes still shut.

He smiled and started to get up. But her hand weakly caught his arm. "Roy…" she choked. "Would you… You wouldn't mind… staying here tonight…" she started to ask, but he placed a gloved finger over her lips.

"I understand. Of course I will." he laid down next to her. She repositioned herself onto his chest, burying her face into his military coat. He wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Soon after, they fell asleep.

Riza woke up pulsing in pain. Light had just started streaming through the window weakly. She moaned and repositioned herself. The pillow under her sighed. She gasped and jerked up. Her colonel was laying underneath her. His cheek was bruised and he was just waking up.

"Mmm…" he moaned, propping himself up. "Hey." he said groggily. "How are you feeling?"

Her arm wrapped around her waist. "I've been better." she smiled. Before she knew it, she was wrapped tightly in his arms. "I was so worried about you… I felt so guilty about snapping at you yesterday…" she laughed. "Roy, that's so sweet," she started. "But you didn't have to worry. You were right." she said, pulling back.

"Hmm?" he murmured quizzically. She laughed. "I know, shocking." She raised a hand to her bruised cheek, stoking it lightly. He closed his eyes and leaned into her soft hand.

He placed his hand under her chin and drew her in close. They stood there like that for a while. She was resting on top of him, straddling his waist. He was leaning against the headboard of her bed. They were chest to chest, face to face. She pulled in, and their lips met. Their lips fluttered together for a moment, and she pulled back. But he wrapped a hand behind her head and pulled her back in. As their lips touched, she laughed.

"I was so worried about you…" he said, kissing down her neck. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you." she said, kissing him lightly on the bruise on his cheek.


End file.
